<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Far We’ve Come by Lorax714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374612">How Far We’ve Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorax714/pseuds/Lorax714'>Lorax714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFTER CHAPTER 6, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author writes this from 2-5 in the morning, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade are Rivals (Video Blogging RPF), I have no idea where I’m going with this but I’m going somewhere, It’s Christmas time, I’m fucking adding tags as the story goes on, Most sbi stories: DREAM IS A FUCKING VILLAIN mine: DREAM IS A FUCKING CHAOTIC PICE OF SHIT, Mostly Fluff, Phil is a very patient older brother, Phil is not a dad, Sbi are all brothers, Techno is a foster child, Techno is very socially awkward, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The fic will have slow updates now due to the fact that the chapters are going to be LONG, This family is rich, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy is annoying, Tubbo and Tommy are very chaotic, Very little angst because I honestly am still figuring out how to write angst, Wilbur and Tommy won’t shut up, Wilbur is an edgy teen, be prepared, he is a child that’s how they’re supposed to be, kind of, save whoever gets stuck with them, shhhhhhhhhh I’ll fix them once the story is done, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, so are all his friends, technoblade never dies, the next chapters are gonna be like 5 thousand words after that one, the parents are OC’s, there are plenty of mistakes but you didn’t see them you suddenly went blind, they friends too, tommy is the reason why they can’t have nice things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorax714/pseuds/Lorax714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno Blade has been in the system since he was ten years old. He has gotten used to being pushed aside and being completely ignored by the people around him. </p><p>He only abides by three rules. </p><p>Don't learn the names at school. Don't get used to the people at "home". And absolutely do NOT get attached. </p><p>He gets put into the care of the Soot family. He expected them to all be rich assholes. Turns out they are just a very chaotic family from the UK. A mother who has way too much patients. A father who doesn’t know what’s going on half the time but at least he tries. And three brothers who can’t be left alone for more than five minutes together. </p><p>Techno didn’t want to like this family. He didn’t even want to be in their care in the first place. But soon he finds himself breaking each one of his rules one by one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Three weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m gonna be honest I don’t know a whole lot about the foster system. But I did some research so I hope that’s enough. This is meant to be a wholesome Christmas story because why not. And most of the events are based off of real events because I find it easier to write off of my surroundings Instead on completely making it all up. I hope you enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna be honest I don’t know a whole lot about the foster system. But I did some research so I hope that’s enough. This is meant to be a wholesome Christmas story because why not. And most of the events are based off of real events because I find it easier to write off of my surroundings Instead on completely making it all up. I hope you enjoy the story :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno sits on a bench by a park waiting for his caseworker to pick him up. He probably looked like some homeless teenager. He had a beaten up duffle bag. A school bag on his shoulders and a black trash bag full of clothes. And bags under his eyes from days of staying up listening to his past foster Parents scream at each other for hours without end. Yup he looked like a homeless teen on meth.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily no one was out at this ungodly hour. He was cold. His shitty hole ridden jacket barley kept him warm.</p><p> </p><p>He taps his foot anxiously on the pavement. Waiting for his caseworker to bring him to the next hell hole.</p><p> </p><p>He never really lasted more than two months at one home. He always found a way to mess it up. Or others messed it up for him. He just learned to always have his bags half packed. Don't learn the names at school. Don't get used to the people at "home". And absolutely do NOT get attached.</p><p> </p><p>He was put in the system when he was ten after his mom overdosed and the police arrested his dad for selling illegal drugs.</p><p> </p><p>He seen his dad in prison once. And well... let's just say that once was enough. His mom was in rehab but he over heard the doctors telling his caseworker that they doubt she will ever be able to take care of him again.</p><p> </p><p>He has been living like this for the past five years. Same routine after every couple of months. Get out, don't cry, don't look back, and be put in another place that will never be your home. He doesn't even know what "home" means anymore. Some say a safe place. But he only feels safe when he closes his eyes and drowns out the world with edgy teenage music.</p><p> </p><p>You could say that was his safe place but never a home. Some say it's a place where you are surrounded by loved ones; what ever those are.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a loud car horn go off and he looks up to see his caseworker smirking. She roles down the window. Music blasting out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Brittany bitch" she says</p><p> </p><p>"Veronica!" He exclaims happy to finally be inside a warm environment.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles as he puts his things in the back seat of the red van.</p><p> </p><p>He gets in the front, the seat all heated up for him. He lets out a content sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"So where am I going next. Emergency temporary home?" He hoped that where he was going next would just be a few days or just a night. He was just so tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we're hoping that you will stay in this next home until your eighteen" She says</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs "yeah right"</p><p> </p><p>"Look kid as much as I like you I really would like to see you stay in one place for more that a couple months, plus it's almost winter break, that means no more fighting at school got that kid"</p><p> </p><p>He just rolls his eyes "yeah sure"</p><p> </p><p>She just shakes her head and drives.</p><p> </p><p>"Just please survive living with this family for at least three weeks. By that time I will be home from my vacation and will be able to pick you up and take you to some other home ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno just nods and mumbles an ok before getting more comfortable in his seat. It's currently four am so he is hella tired.</p><p> </p><p>It took about an hour and a half until they got to their destination.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica nudges Techno awake. He grumbles before bringing his slobber covered face up from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here" she whispers to him.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks a few times. The sun just starting to peak over the horizon. He wipes his face and tries to flatten out his messy dirty blond hair.</p><p> </p><p>He looks out the window at the house. His eyes widen and he looks at Veronica in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure we're at the right place?" He asks</p><p> </p><p>"Yup this is it"</p><p> </p><p>"It's huge, they must be filthy rich!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well lucky you then kid" she says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>No no not lucky him. This only means that he will hate it here even more. Rich bratty people.</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks. He reminds himself. I just need to survive three weeks.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the big house- no wait scratch that- mansion one last time before getting out of the van and grabbing his stuff from the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>He gets himself situated and fallows Veronica to the door. Looking at the pretty, expensive white door made him even more mad then he was before.</p><p> </p><p>Now he is not used to living in a huge home. Mostly he stayed at simple looking homes or trailer homes. Mostly not in the good parts of town.</p><p> </p><p>He tightened his grip on his bags as Veronica knocks on the door.</p><p> </p><p>He shifts to be behind her. It was probably pretty pathetic to hide behind a woman shorter than him but hey, at least he tried.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens; a guy with blond hair and slight stubble. He looks at the two of them for a moment before instantly lighting up.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be Techno Blade" he says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah shit human interaction ah shit human interaction ah shit human interaction ah shit human interaction ah shit human interaction ah shit huma-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes that is uh me?" Techno says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thank god the guy just chuckles. And moves to the side. "Come in don't want you to freeze mate"</p><p> </p><p>Techno almost wanted to say 'I like your accent where you from'</p><p> </p><p>But he held himself back.</p><p> </p><p>When he came in he instantly took in his surroundings. He gaped at how fancy and expensive all the Christmas decorations looked and how huge this place really was. They had doors leading into the kitchen. The KITCHEN who needs doors for the kitchen?! Stairs that spiraled up and into a balcony area behind that balcony area were hallways and rooms.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't  even hear Veronica leave or the blond dude calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>He feels somebody poke his side and he yelped. He looks down at some short boy with braces. The boy seemed humored by Techno's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy please don't touch people. It's rude" the blond dude says to the kid who's name is apparently Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"But he wasn't hearing us he was just too busy looking around!" Tommy yells quite loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Indoor voices tommy it's five in the morning"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy Just lets out a huff and pouts.</p><p> </p><p>"As I was saying Techno, my name is Phil, Phil Soot. Nice to finally meet you," Phil  hold out his hand to Techno</p><p> </p><p>Techno hesitantly shakes his hand. "Techno Blade"</p><p>Even though Techno already knows the dude knows his name he says it again anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a stupid na- OW"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was smacked over the Head by an older looking woman, who had just walked in. She looked to be in her fifties or early sixties. She had Phil's eyes and a round soft face kind of like Tommy's but had  curly brown hair. She looked friendly. But Techno was way to confused and tired to see that. He was far to irritated. He was mad that he even had to be here.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about my son, I'm Marsha Soot I see you've met Phil and Tommy, would you like to eat or would you prefer to put your stuff away first"</p><p> </p><p>Techno blinks at her for a moment. <em>I have choices?</em> "Uh can I put my things away?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Phil can you show Techno to his room please" her voice was sweet but Techno noticed her motherly death grip on Tommy's arm. Techno smirks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He fallows Phill up the spiraling stairs. As he nears a hall way with two doors he can hear booming music from one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Phil opens the door across from the loud room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Techno welcome to your new room"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just three weeks" he whispers to himself</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I based the house off of my grandpas house because HE IS LIKE REALLY RICH I GET TWO HUNDRED BUCKS EVERY CHRISTMAS. And the whole entire “stupid name” bit is based off of my chaotic cousin. One time we had to pick my friend up and she introduced herself to him and the first thing he says is “that’s a stupid name” and he promptly earned a slap on the back of the head from his mom. I thought it was really funny and just had to include it. Here at the end notes I’m mostly just gonna say what events were based off of real ones or just ask a question. Who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Here we go again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just getting know the characters in this fan fiction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil closes the door with a smile. He thinks Techno will take a bit putting his things away. He seems to enjoy looking at his new home.</p><p> </p><p>Phil walks over towards Wilbur's room and softly opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Will!" He shouts above the music.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looks at him with teenage annoyance</p><p> </p><p>"Think you could turn that off, and please get dressed we have to leave in about an hour, don't want you to be late again!"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur groans and Phil takes that as a 'yes Phil I'll get dressed' and closes his door.</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a sigh and makes his way back down stairs.</p><p> </p><p>His mother was scolding Tommy in the kitchen. She was making his lunch while Tommy sulked in his seat by the island while eating his eggs and bacon.</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s mother notices him and smiles at him. Instantly forgetting about yelling at Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"How is he?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil blinks at herin confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"How is Techno" his mother repeats.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I honestly don't know," he says sheepishly rubbing his neck. "He didn't talk much."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to get to know him when he comes down," Marsha clasps her hands together "in the mean time you should go get your stuff together Phill, don't want you and Wilbur to be late"</p><p> </p><p>Phill chuckles and walks off to gather his things. He has to take Wilbur to school since it is on his way to his university. His classes start at eight today but he want to get in some last minute studying in the library before a quiz.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marsha taps her foot anxiously against the tile floor. It had already been twenty minutes and still no signs of Techno. She looks at the door entering into the kitchen in concern. She had to leave for work in fifteen minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was arguing with Wilbur about how red was a much greater color than blue in the hall and she was staring to get a massive headache from the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>Phill was browsing through his phone. Completely ignoring his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>She walks out of the kitchen and into the hall. Giving her two loud children a 'look' and they instantly quiet down.</p><p> </p><p>"Red" Tommy whispers one last time and that started the Argument up all over again.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs and makes her way up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>She gets to Techno's room. Knocking before opening the door slowly. She looks around the room. It was a mess with clothes and books all over the place. Her eyes fall on Techno who was sprawled across the queen sized bed. Jacket still on and everything. He was sleeping peacefully.  Soft snores coming out of him. She doesn't really know how to interact with the child just yet.</p><p> </p><p>She always wanted four children and since she couldn't really have anymore, she decided that she and her husband would foster and possibly adopt. But now that this kid is here, she doesn't exactly know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a breath and walks over to him. She goes into the closet and brings out a red fluffy blanket. She walks back over to techno and drapes it over the fifteen year old.</p><p> </p><p>She tucks him in a bit  and softly takes off his cracked and broken glasses frowning at them a bit. She puts them on the dresser and writes a small note on a pice of paper before walking out.</p><p> </p><p>She gets down stairs as Wilbur and Phill start leaving. They leave about five minutes earlier that her and Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"BLUE!" Wilbur screams one last time before slamming the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Marsha shakes her head as Tommy muttered curses under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Tommy do we have to pick Tubbo up again?" she asks her son. "Tubbo" was Tommy's most loved friend at the moment. Tubbo is one of the only things he talks about. If she didn't know any better she would think he had a crush on the boy because of how much he says about him. But she knows that is not the case. The boys real name is Toby. But he likes to be called Tubbo. Tommy gave him the name.</p><p> </p><p>"No not today, Tubbo's dad is home so he can drive him this week"</p><p> </p><p>Marsha frowns. Tubbo's dad isn't the best dad but he tries. If he's home he most likely got fired. He's always had trouble keeping a job. And when he did get one he would work so much just so that he could make ends meet. Tubbo mostly is over at her home. About two years ago he practically lived here because he knew he would get a good meal and be warm at night. If his dad is out of work then that means it'll be a hard Christmas for them.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt was very young when tubbo was born. He almost had to give the kid up when Tubbo was in the third grade. Marsha didn't really know about the situation but when she found out, her and her husband helped them out for a while. Inviting Schlatt over for dinner and paying off his bills for about two months so that he could find a job and get back on his feet. They have the money might as well do something with it instead of just keeping it all to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grabs his school bag and Marsha helps him put his coat on.</p><p> </p><p>He runs out and into the car. Marsha following soon after and they leave for both school and work.</p><p> </p><p>Marsh drops Tommy off at his middle school. He runs out to meet up with Tubbo and instantly yells at another kid for what ever that kid said.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy has never been a quiet kid. Always shouting and causing havoc wherever he really went. He just doesn’t know when to shut the hell up. Tubbo is almost like his calm in a way, as calm as one can be if your the best friend of Tommy Soot.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo varies from moment to moment. He can be calm and collected one moment and the next he could be screaming at a tree. One really can’t tell what’s going on in that kids head.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES I got the first two chapters posted. Ok I’m gonna be honest I just really needed to finish these ones before I make things interesting. Because these chapters were BORINGGGG. Next chapter is longer and has more Techno. Now that I have introduced nearly all the characters and how they are I can officially really start getting the plot along. I have a couple prewritten chapters and prewritten events I just need to stitch it all together into a story. Thanks for reading and can’t wait to get the next chapter out. I just need to proofread it and edit out all my mistakes. Ok bye bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A rich persons house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno has some fun exploring a house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno's eyes slowly open, he takes in his surroundings. At first he panicked slightly forgetting where he was at first but sighed contently as he remembers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers graze the red soft blanket around him. He smiles softly at it before getting up the fluffy blanket sticks to his cloths. He squints his eyes at the blurry world around him. He notices his glasses on the dresser and puts them on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, they fit a little lopsided and no, he does not have another pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He runs his fingers through his greasy unwashed hair. He scrunches his nose up in distaste. He looks at himself in the mirror and down at the red blanket. He shrugs and ties the thing around his neck loosely so that it looks like a cape. He smiles at himself before noticing the note on his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Good Morning Techno,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the time you are reading we will have already left. There are left overs in the fridge or you can make yourself something (what ever suits your fancy) you can explore the house if you want or not, you can watch the telly in the living room (although you might need to find the remote I don't know where Wilbur hid it this time). Just relax today. If you need anything just call me at xxx-xxx-xxxx</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-Marsha"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno had to read it over a few times. He never was told to just relax. To do whatever he wanted. He reminds himself that they are mostly only nice for about one full day before showing the true assholes they are. But it's not like he's not gonna take advantage of this while it lasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He zoomed out of his room, blanket floating up in the air as he runs down the steps. He almost trips because he was a little too excited to explore such a huge home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He makes it to the bottom of the stairs and first goes into the kitchen. Still amazed that a person would have doors to enter a kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opens a few cupboards, seeing what's in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm Let's See what we have here, plates, cups, whine glasses.... <em>fancy</em> plates, why dose a family of five need so many plates- MORE PLATES!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opens a few more before finally getting to his destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god they have brand name cereal"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like the gods were finally on his side. He hadn't ever had a home with brand name cereal. He's always seen it in commercials and has always wanted to try some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"These people really are rich" he says to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Scans all the different kinds. Cocopuffs, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, chips ahoy, <em>who even likes that?</em> Lucky charms, he was almost drooling at this point. He looks through a few more before his eyes landed on the cereal god, Frosted Flakes. He always thought the commercials looked fun so he has always wanted to try this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without hesitation he grabs the box and a glass bowl. He makes his way over to the fridge. He goes to open it but he instantly gets distracted by the buttons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pressed one and ice comes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"they have a magic fridge"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pressed the button one more time before realizing why he was even at the fridge. Instantly forgetting about the melting ice on the floor, he opened the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bright light greets him and he was thrown into more staring. He was almost in heaven. Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shakes his head and grabbed the milk. He pours it into his bowl. He blinks a few times. "Hold up, SHIT, THE CEREAL! I FORGOT ABOUT THE CEREAL!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at the lonely Frosted Flakes. It was just sitting there. Like it was mocking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well fuck you too!" He yells at the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course the box didn't say anything back. Techno looks at his bowl of milk, then back at the Frosted Flakes. He shrugged and pours the  cereal in. At first it floated on top of the milk but the more he put in the more it sank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits down at the island. Looking at his bowl. He realized he had no spoon. He groans and gets back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After the breakfast confusion he decided to just relax. Maybe do some exploring but he just wanted to sit down and be lazy for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks out of the kitchen and looks at the door into the living room. It was slightly agape. He walks in and notices the Christmas decor. The fireplace had four stockings of various sizes. The First one had "Phil" in neat cursive letters. The second one was slightly bigger than the first and had the name "Wilbur" in bold curvy letters and the last one was the smallest. About half the size of Phil's and in huge bold messy letters written in puffy paint was the name "TOMMY" it looked like he did it himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He probably did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Christmas tree was large, it almost reached the tall ceiling. It was decorated nicely. It had the gold and white theme. Techno scoffed at it. Christmas always made him feel a bit grumpy because he knew that he wouldn't get anything, and if he did get a present it was mostly shitty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at the tv hanging on the wall. He looks around for the remote. Looking around the couches and feeling into the couch cushions. He finds a total of five dimes, three pennies and plastic cheep toy gun. But no remote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groans and plops onto the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who the hell hides a remote? Well that Wilbur guy dose. And he dose it well, just- just whyyy. Why do you do this." He says to the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno sighs and stands up adjusting the red blanket around his neck. "Might as well look around I guess"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gets out of the living room and looks at some photos on the wall outside. He notices the pictures on the wall. Some family photos and some professional looking photos of each of the brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolls his eyes and walks to the other side of the stairs and into a nice dining room, it had a long glass table with plenty of nice chairs. All decorated for Christmas. China cabinets filled with Christmas decorations and fine China.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The table had a nice Christmas themed table cloth with candles on it as decor and in the corner of the room there was another smaller nicely decorated Christmas tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Off of the dining room the house opens up into a more wider space. Another set of stairs lead up to the second floor. The wider space was nicely decorated too and the house kind of comes back around and connects back into the hallway leading to the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Off to the side diagonal from the dining room was another living room which he found stupid. Who the hell needs two living rooms? It didn't even have a TV. It was just a wide room decorated with couches and another Christmas tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why do they need so many Christmas trees? How the hell did they decorate all of these. Christmas is just one day! Why do they need all of these decorations? It just doesn't make any sense.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Off to the side there was a small study but the rest of the space was just nice and open. The only light coming in was from the window above a nice looking back door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He goes over to the stairs and starts making his way up. "Why do they have so many rooms?" He asks himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do they need so many rooms anyways," he starts making his way down the hallway, "like these are all very unnecessary for a family of five"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He got bored pretty quickly and was now messing around on this old Nintendo gaming system or the NES he found in what looks like a game room. It had a TV with two different gaming consoles hooked up to it and he hooked up the Nintendo to it.He sat on a bean bag in front of the TV and was currently playing the first Super Mario Brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Should he take a shower? Yes, yes he should. Will he? Not anytime soon, there’s  a princess to save. He's not about to abandon the princess! That's just cruel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is also eating some more cereal for lunch because he doesn't know when he'll have another chance like this again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He used to play this a couple year beach when he lived in this small town with an arcade no one went to. He learned all the cheats and tricks from the owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kills the turtle who was throwing axes at him and mumbles to himself "techno blade never dies"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After about two and a half hours he beats the game. He rinses out his bowl and was back inside his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finished unpacking obviously leaving his duffel bag half packed with things and his black trash bag still had some clothes in it. He puts his bags away in his closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes the blanket off of his shoulders and gets some new clothes out. He walks into his bathroom connected to his room and finally takes a shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank god it already had soap and shampoo in it because he kind of just went in with no plan. And honestly it was the best shower he had taken in a while. Name brand soap and shampoo, lotion, warm water. It really couldn't get better than this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he knows it could get worse. He is trying really hard not to get attached. So he finds small things to hate. Like how the tiles in the bathroom are uneven. How they have so many plates. And why don't they have fruity pebbles? He could like those, who knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting dressed he looks at himself in the mirror. He looks at his brown hair, it's starting to poof up from drying. He puts his broken glasses back on and looks around his new room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was much nicer now. Instead of things all over the ground it was things hidden underneath his bed. His books were on the book shelf and his cloths were put away but he got bored after that and just shoved everything underneath his bed. No one will notice... at least he hopes no one will notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears the door down stairs open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"-No Tommy you can't just go around asking people what their favorite STD is"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why, It just means some technological devices."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who told you tha-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Wilbur what's your favorite STD"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tommy for the last time STD dose not mean some technological devices! That question doesn’t even make sense!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno closes his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welp alone time was fun while it lasted" he says to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot that Techno had ADHD, so I’ll try to add that in there. I don’t exactly know how ADHD works but my chaotic cousin has it (you know the one who told my friend her name was stupid) so I’ll try to ask him what it’s like. I also forgot the teenagers have that angry teenage energy so I added that in. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter can’t wait to get the next one out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SOmE FaMilY TiME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some good old family bonding time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit blocky and a bit awkward but in this chapter I was just trying to get the characters personalities right and how they will interact with one another. Hope you guys like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil sighs at his two brothers. The car ride home was a disaster like it always was. He drives both Tommy and Wilbur home from school. His mother works till four and it is currently three.</p><p> </p><p>"-right Phil?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil blinks at his younger brother. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"My question makes sense right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- yeah- yeah sure"</p><p> </p><p>Phil had no idea what he just agreed to.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur throws his hand up in frustration. "How does 'what is your favorite some technological devices' make sense?!"</p><p> </p><p>"It just dose Wilbur" Tommy says crossing his arms</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stares at his brother in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok I'm done with you. I'm going to my room"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Wilbur? Think you can check if techno is in his room" Phil asks</p><p> </p><p>"Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Techno Blade, you know the kid we're fostering,"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur frowns "who the fuck names their kid Techno Blade?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just check if he's up there please"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur groans and makes his way up the stairs with his bag. Today was quite draining for him. Since it is the week before winter break his teachers (which are ass holes by the way) gave him plenty of home work to do and tests to study for. He completed some of his work in the car. But it's hard to concentrate when you have a loud and obnoxious little brother.</p><p> </p><p>He sets his bag down in his room before going across the Hall and knocking on Techno's door.</p><p> </p><p>He must admit that it is going to be a bit weird living with some kid he know close to nothing about but he'll manage. As long as they are not as annoying as Tommy he'll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and techno looks up at him.</p><p> </p><p>They look at each other for an awkward moment.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur didn't plan this far.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, can I help you?" Techno asks</p><p> </p><p>"No"</p><p> </p><p>Techno looks at Wilbur for a bit longer before he just slowly and awkwardly closes the door on Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stares at the closed door for a moment. Before cringing at himself and his awkwardness. He turns on his heal and retreats into his room.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Phil is in the kitchen putting dishes away. Tommy was doing his homework on the island quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Phil's looks out the door and at the stairs wondering why Wilbur hadn't come down yet. He assumes that Techno is up in his room because if he were down here then Phil would have seen him already.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Phil?" Tommy asks</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Tommy"</p><p> </p><p>"How is this all going to go down?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like you know with the one guy- Techno living with us. How will this work? Is he going to be my new brother? Or-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Tommy, we're just trying this out, that's what mom and dad said. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't Work out. We're just taking things in stride"</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck dose that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"What dose what mean?" Phil says growing slightly impatient.</p><p> </p><p>"S t r i d e"</p><p> </p><p>"Like," he sighs on frustration "just do your homework"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugs and dose as he's told.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Phil?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil inwardly groans "yes Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's six times three?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eighteen"</p><p> </p><p>He goes back to putting the dishes away.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Phil?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Tommy" he says through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"What's two times two?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two times two? I don't know what is two times two?" Phil says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know that's why I'm asking dick head!"</p><p> </p><p>Phil lets out an exhausted laugh, "how do you not know what two times two is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Phil you and I both know I don't respond well to being made fun of"</p><p> </p><p>"Here, Tommy, what is two plus two"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not how multiplication Works Phil! it's times not plus"</p><p> </p><p>"I know it's not-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's four" says Techno. He decided that he would come out of his room. He was going to chill in the living room but remembered that he has no idea where the remote is. He knew that there were people in the kitchen and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>They both look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's four? no it's no- IT IS FOUR. Thanks big man!" Tommy exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Techno couldn't help but ask, "how the hell do you not know what two times two is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey dick head I ask the questions here"</p><p> </p><p>Techno just blinks at Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways I can't find the remote any of you guys know where it's at"</p><p> </p><p>Phil laughs "oh yeah Wilbur likes to hide it from Tommy, you should ask him he's the only one that knows where it's at"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey don't ignore me-"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's Wilbur again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys-"</p><p> </p><p>"I recon he went to see of you where in your room?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that guy..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here too-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that's Wilbur his room is right across from yours, just give him a knock"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ok"</p><p> </p><p>Techno walks out of the kitchen</p><p> </p><p>Phil turns to Tommy "what's so important Tommy?" He asks with his signature sweet smile that he gives when he's about to snap.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the capital of America?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy... WE LIVE IN THE FUCKING UNITE-"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Techno knocks on Wilbur's door. He felt a bit awkward because of their last encounter. The dude just knocked on his door for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>It would be kinda funny if he did the same thing, but he decided against it. He needs the remote.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur opens his door expecting to see one of his brothers but instead he sees Techno.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Wilbur says</p><p> </p><p>"Uh hi"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Wilbur"</p><p> </p><p>"Techno, anyways I'm looking for the remote Phil said that you know where it is"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, here fallow me"</p><p> </p><p>Techno was a bit taken back by the whole change in mood. Wilbur seemed a bit tense though. Techno had no idea why.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur Leads Techno down stairs. They walked past the kitchen which was filled with shouting. Techno was a bit taken back by Phil shouting. Wilbur just passed the kitchen like it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>They walk into the living room, Wilbur goes over to the Christmas tree, reaches his hand up and pulls out the remote from one of the highest branches.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Techno didn't find it, it was too fucking high for almost anyone else besides Wilbur to reach it.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go" Wilbur says handing him the remote.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks" Techno says taking it.</p><p> </p><p>Techno turns the TV on and stares at all the little boxes that popped up. He's never seen a TV like this. It had all the cool apps. Netflix, Hulu, Disney plus, and much more. He stares at the TV for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Is something the matter?" Wilbur asks</p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys have sponge bob?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do. you. guys. have. sponge. bob?"</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god he doesn't know what sponge bob is" Techno says as if he were talking to another person.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur gives him a look of both concern and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What is sponge bob?" Wilbur asks</p><p> </p><p>"One of the best shows to ever exist" Techno says</p><p> </p><p>"I can look it up if you want"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes please"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur does and it pops up on Amazon prime. He clicks on it and opens it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you play the first season?" Techno asks</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur rolls his eyes at the fifteen year old and plays the first episode. Techno sits down on the couch with a small smile on his face. Wilbur looks at techno then at the TV and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Techno watches and Wilbur leaves the living room as the theme song starts playing. Techno hasn't watched this since he was still living with his parents. Back when everything didn't go to complete shit. When things were peaceful and happy.</p><p> </p><p>He feels the weight in the couch shift as Wilbur sits next to him with his homework. Wilbur look at Techno and says, "I want to see what the 'best show to ever exist' is all about"</p><p> </p><p>"While doing your homework"</p><p> </p><p>"I can multitask"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you can"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this one is a bit late. It took me a bit because I like to reread it first a couple times so that I can see if I made any mistakes. I have trouble spelling things so I try my best to fix all of my errors before posting the chapters. Anyways hope you liked this one. There is a part two to this chapter then after that is when I’m going to start moving the story along. Cant wait to add the weird neighbor kid in, or THE LORD. (You might know what I’m talking about you might not) ok hope you dudes have a nice day. Bye bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SOmE FaMilY TiME pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno is socially awkward yet he aquatints himself with Phil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YES it is I! Finally got this out. Sorry for the long wait guys online school is a pain in the ass. </p><p>As always thanks for the support and stuff, comments motivate me to keep on going. And I also enjoy constructive criticism so feel free to give me some if you feel the need to. </p><p>Anyways enjoy this longer chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno almost drools over the food that has been placed In front of him. He looks at his plate with wide eyes. Yes it doesn't have anything on it yet but the mere thought of all the food he's about to pile up on his very plate was enough to get him excited.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Marsha brings out the dishes. Mashed potato's, Mac ń cheese, it was not the Kraft kind it was home made Mac ń cheese, chicken and pork steaks are placed down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Marsha came home about an hour ago, Techno was explaining the whole plot of the sponge bob episode they had just finished to Wilbur because for some reason the guy was confused. When she came home she instantly got to work on dinner, I mean if you live with boys you kind of have to. Phil would occasionally help out here and there but for the most part he kept Tommy busy.</p><p> </p><p>Techno stares at the food, ready to dig in. But he didn't touch anything in fear of making a mistake. Like eating was against the rules. He didn't want to make the wrong move too quickly. He also didn't know if they were religious and he didn't want to disrespect anyone, so he sat still. And suffered for a few more seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"So techno, there's this little thing that we do before we eat," Marsha starts</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>please don't make me pray. Please don't make me pray. Please don't make me pra-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he was staring to fold his hands and put his head down every one starts lifting their glass. They stare at him expectantly and he hesitantly raises his cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>In chorus they all put their glasses together and techno fallows, they then all say, "life is good" and Techno echoes it awkwardly.<br/><br/></p><p>Marsha starts to explain, "You see Techno, we like to stay on the bright side of things. Even if everything goes downhill-"</p><p> </p><p>"-To shit," Tommy says.</p><p> </p><p>"-To fucking hell" Wilbur adds. </p><p> </p><p>"At the end of the day we have each other and because of that life is good" Marsha ends.</p><p> </p><p>"And now we have you big man so life just got better!" Tommy exclaims throwing his arm around Techno.</p><p> </p><p>Techno stiffens by the sudden contact. He honestly didn't care what they did and didn't hear anything they just said because there is glorious food in front of him and he hasn't had anything except microwave dinners and take out for the past two years, so his mind was pretty occupied.</p><p> </p><p>Phil starts to put food on his plate and the others follow. Techno fills his plate until nothing else could fit. He stuffs his face immediately. Can you blame him, he ate cereal for breakfast and lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Marsha beams at Techno, happy that he likes her food. The only sound in the kitchen is the clinking of forks on plates and the slight "can you pass down the chicken?"</p><p> </p><p>"So how was your day boys" Marsha asks making some small talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! There's this one girl, really annoying, she's American so that explains everything. She's the little sister of that one bastard dream-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait is it the one fifth grader-" Phil snaps his fingers as he tries to recall the name- "Drista? Your still complaining about an eleven year old?"</p><p> </p><p>"No- well, yes- but that's not the point! She walks down the street like she all high and mighty. And she has the audacity to call me, a thirteen year old a child! How does that make sense! Oh and that's not even the worst part, Dream joins her in the teasing, AND SO DOES TUBBO! My own mate betrayed me! At least I have Ranboo. He's poggers"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that the boy that you forced to sit with you and Tubbo at lunch?" Marsha asks</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't force him! We just kindly and persistently asked him to join our table!" Tommy corrects</p><p> </p><p>"So basically you forced a boy to sit with you and Tubbo because you guys literally have no other friends?" Wilbur asks</p><p> </p><p>"Well Ranboo is the new kid and we thought that we could you know, be his guide, and we need three to four members for our next science project so Tubbo and I thought ahead and got Ranboo before any one else could"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur leans towards Phil  "I'll give you five dollars if he's gone within the week" Wilbur whispers to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ten if he's gone in two days" Phil whispers back</p><p> </p><p>"Deal"</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways Wilbur how about you?" Marsha asks</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Quackity, Eret, and I got detention tomorrow"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Quackity thought it would be a good idea to steal the principal's toupee and wear it throughout the day. He called himself "Mexican Principal" a very original name" Wilbur says nonchalantly</p><p> </p><p>"And where does this involve you and Eret?" Marsha asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I helped Quackity get the key to his office and Eret wouldn't stop laughing when Quackity got caught and we thought it would be funny to drag him down with us. Yes he's pissed but it was fucking hilarious!"</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell did you get the key?" Phil asks</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the dirty crime boy. It's just what I do"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait so you're telling me that you got detention, in your senior year, because you wanted to play some stupid joke?" Marsha asks</p><p> </p><p>"Yes that's exactly what I did"</p><p> </p><p>Marsha looks at her son for a moment before looking down and shaking her head. What was she going to do with these kids?</p><p> </p><p>"How about you Phill?"</p><p> </p><p>"My day was quite well. I went to my classes took my notes, ate lunch with My mates you know, the usual nothing really interesting happened"</p><p> </p><p>"That's good Phil" their mother says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno looks up from his plate. Mouth full of food. He wasn't listening to a thing any of them said. He tuned in at "I'm a dirty crime bo-" then decided to tune back out.</p><p> </p><p>"How was you're day?" Marsha asks him</p><p> </p><p>He quickly swallows his food. It was rare for him to eat with his foster family at the same time as them, in the same room. And he never gets asked about his day or anything like that. He kind of just coexists with the family he stays with.</p><p> </p><p>"I uh ate your cereal, it was good," he starts awkwardly not looking up at them "then I looked around..."</p><p> </p><p>Marsha looks at him with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you did?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently" he says getting more and more anxious by the second. His leg starts to bounce underneath the table and he shoves more food into his mouth so he doesn't have to talk anymore, but Marsha goes on to ask "so what do you like to do Techno?" </p><p> </p><p>Techno again, swallows his food quickly and says "this and that I guess"</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you from mate?" Phil asks before taking a bite of his chicken leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, here and there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, interesting" Wilbur starts sarcastically "you are just full of information aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno smirks "of course I am"</p><p> </p><p>He then shoves food into his mouth yet again and hopes that's he won't be interrupted this time.</p><p> </p><p>Marsha then changes the subject and focuses the conversation on her children. "So, your father is coming home next week. You kids know how tired he is when he comes home, and since a three days notice wasn't enough last time I will be reminding you for the next couple of days that you must not give him a hard time. So please keep your voices down when he comes home so that he can get some rest. I don't want it to be like the last time he came home" she gives Tommy and Wilbur a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>"She's talking about you Tommy" Wilbur says to his brother who sits across from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Me?! I am the quietest among all men. People hear the name Tommy Soot and they say 'Hmmmm quiet man'"</p><p> </p><p>"You are anything but quite Tommy" Wilbur retorts</p><p> </p><p>"They call me Quietest Tommy!" Tommy shouts at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really because as a matter of fact you are yelling at me"</p><p> </p><p>"YELLING MAKES ME SOUND SMARTER!"</p><p> </p><p>"the more you speak the more brain cells I lose"</p><p> </p><p>"It's because I'm so smart your brain can't even comprehend it!"</p><p> </p><p>"I- your still yelling you know," Wilbur stars to smile wide, "if you want to prove how quiet you supposedly are you should just you know talk quietly"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy opens and closes his mouth a few times trying to think of something to say before he just sits and thinks it over. He looks at Wilbur and whispers "fuck you"</p><p> </p><p>Techno on the other hand stares down at his empty plate. He basically inhaled his food. He could probably go for seconds if he absolutely wanted to but is too shy and awkward to ask. So he just stares at his plate. Completely ignoring the other people at the table. He just knew that Tommy was so annoyingly loud and that he never wants to sit next to this kid again. He doesn't know Wilbur too well, only that the guy has no taste because he called spongebob annoying.</p><p> </p><p>"-chno, hey Techno?" Techno looks up from his empty plate. "Are you all done there mate?" Phil asks him.</p><p> </p><p>Techno nods not looking at Phil. Phil stands and collects both his plate and Techno's and puts them by the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Techno sits at the table for a bit longer. Fiddling with his fingers, he still doesn't know the rules of this house, he doesn't want to make any wrong moves.</p><p> </p><p>He feels a tap on his shoulder, "you can leave the table if you want Techno" Phil says softly.</p><p> </p><p>Techno nods and stands up. He follows Phil out of the kitchen leaving Marsha with the other two bickering children.</p><p> </p><p>Techno doesn't exactly know what to do now. He already cleaned up his room... for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Phil makes his way up the stairs, Techno follows him and as they reach the top he finally asks "are there- are there any rules I should know about?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil gives Techno a puzzled look, "what do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"l-like what I should and shouldn't do?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil makes an "ah" noise as he nods.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean just the basic house rules, no going out past curfew; which is ten PM  by the way, always let us know where you are if you do decide to go out with a friend or something," Techno follows Phil to Phil's bedroom, "obviously don't try to hurt anyone, and don't use the stove without supervision"</p><p> </p><p>Techno scoffs at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you ate cereal all day, according to that small bit of information I have assumed that you probably can't cook," Phil says in a joking tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean you're not wrong" Techno says with a slight chuckle</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiles at the teen happy to have made him laugh.  Phil opens his bedroom door and invites Techno in. "So, tell me a bit about your self Techno,"</p><p> </p><p>Techno sits down on the ground and Phil sits on his own bed. "I uh-" Techno frowns in thought not really knowing what he should reveal and what he should keep to himself. He's never really done this kind of thing before.</p><p> </p><p>"Here I'll go first," Phil starts picking up on Techno's awkwardness "my favorite color is green, what's yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"I like the color pink" Techno says without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"That's poggers"</p><p> </p><p>Techno starts to play with his selves a bit before asking, "how old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nineteen, how old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fifteen"</p><p> </p><p>Phil and techno go on like that for about half an hour. Just asking each other questions and giving answers. Techno was enjoying his time with Phil. There was something about the guy that made him seem so inviting. But Techno still had his walls up. Didn't say anything too personal about himself. Just the basics. Yes, he was having fun, even laughing a little at some of the things Phil said but still, he knew this wouldn't last.</p><p> </p><p>"-Pink? You want to die your hair pink?" Phil asks</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and I want to grow it out too" Techno responds from the floor. He decided that sitting up was too much work.</p><p> </p><p>Phil hums "well I can't wait to see that"</p><p> </p><p>Just as Techno was about to ask Phil a question about himself he gets interrupted by a small knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in!" Phil shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Marsha opens the door "hey Phil have you seen-" she looks at Techno sprawled out on the floor. Well that answers her question. "Hey Techno, could I talk to you for a minute?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno sits up, he nods and stiffly fallows her out of Phil's room. I mean when a grown up says they want to talk to you, it's normal to instantly think you're in trouble even if you didn't do anything.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Marsha starts "about school, I know it seems stupid to send you to a new school for four days before the break but I recon that you should probably see your new surroundings you know, make some friends," Marsha nudges Techno playfully but frowns slightly when Techno flinches, "don't you think that would be nice kiddo"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure" Techno says unenthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>He's always hated this part of moving into a new home. He hated having to switch schools from time to time. Sure he had no friends and would always end up with a few bruises every once in a while but at least he knew his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Marsha still had no idea what to do with this kid, she knew close to nothing about him. He doesn't talk much to her or anyone, at least Phil got him talking.</p><p> </p><p>She stands puzzled for a moment before an idea popped in her head "do you want some ice cream? Or anything else for desert?"</p><p> </p><p>She watches as Techno's eyes light up and he looks at her "can I have cereal?"</p><p> </p><p>"For desert?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>She smiles "if you say so"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I spent quiet a bit on this. At the moment I’m trying to see how the characters should interact with each other. </p><p>I honestly wrote the last half of this chapter at four in the morning. I am also writing this note on only two hours of sleep. Why? Because I love giving future me a hard time. Hope you all liked this chapter and I hope to get the next one out this month. Have a nice night guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is a creepy stalker man. <br/>WARNING: Embarrassing mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO... so, long see no time huh? </p>
<p>Here is your chapter my children. I hope you enjoy it. I have been editing this for two weeks because I wrote it at three in the morning. Are there still spelling errors? Maybe idk. Do I care? YES I FLIPPING DO-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So to say Dream was curious about the new kid in school was an understatement. He was very, VERY interested in the new guy. Like, the guy came in yesterday and introduced himself as "Techno Blade" and that's actually his name. His real flipping name. Dream couldn't compete with that. Dream's real name was Clay, pretty lame. <em>cLaY</em>, it's nothing compared to <strong>TECHNO BLADE.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>So obviously Dream had to meet this guy. He tried talking to Techno the day he figured out about his existence but Techno just wouldn't talk to Dream. It was like the universe didn't want them to meet. Every single time Dream tried to talk to him on that first day he was there. Every time Dream would try to get close to Techno, Techno seemed to always disappear. Dream had no idea how this was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Dream made sure to sit next to Techno in home room. He kicked some poor girl out of her seat to sit next to his new soon-to-be best friend.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></p>
<p>Dream doesn't notice the way Techno rolls his eyes as he sat next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream opens his mouth to say something to him but Techno stands up and walks over to the teacher to most likely ask her something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is fine. Dream can wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He only said one thing to Techno throughout the first part of the day. What Dream wanted to say was 'hey what's your name?' What came out was:</p>
<p>"Hey you got a sexy name"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno didn't talk to him after that. In fact he quite obviously avoided Dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now here at lunch Dream looks at all his friends. An open note book placed in the middle of the table. At the top of the first lined page read: <em>OPERATION GET THE MOODY KID WITH THE COOL NAME TO BE OUR NEST FRIEND! :)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>George looks at the paper"you spelled nest"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You put: operation get the moody kid with the cool name to be our <em>nest</em> friend"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How the hell did you spell best wrong?" Sapnap asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Language!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you even find the spelling mistake George I thought you were color blind?" Dream asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not how it- anyways how the heck are we gonna get that-" George points at Techno who sat alone on the other side of the lunch room. He was reading a book while eating some leftovers from last nights dinner- "to sit with this" he then gestures towards the group, sapnap and bad arguing about the word 'boob', Dream doodling himself and Techno as BFF's in his note book, then to himself a color blind teen who is obviously not gay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well George, I already have a master plan, it includes three simple steps."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And that is?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Step one, invite him to our table, step two... step three, we become best friends and live Happily ever after"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, what's step two?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Step two is figuring out step two" Dream replies</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what are we talking about?" Sapnap asks once he's had enough of upsetting Bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream wants to make the new kid his best friend" George says as he points at Techno</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't you tell that guy his name is sexy" Sapnap asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't wanna talk about it"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what's the plan then?" Bad asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well step one is getting him to sit with us" Dream says</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream, lunch is almost over, it's no use really at this point. Plus why are you so interested with him Dream? I thought I was the only one for you" Sapnap joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry Sapnap you know no one can replace you babe," Dream says with a chuckle, "honestly he seems like a really cool guy. And he is super strong. I mean you can't tell now because of his baggy sweater but in gym the other day he could lift over a hundred pounds! I can only get to eighty without feeling like my arms will fall off. And he has a really awesome name"  he then adds</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, is Techno Blade really his name?" Bad asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes it is"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you even know that?" George questions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I snuck a look at his name on the roll call paper, it's actually his name according to the school"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm, but how do we like know for sure? Maybe he called in and specifically asked to be known as that." Sapnap says</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream hums at that before he frowns in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One, why would some guy call the school and ask to be known as Techno Blade and two, if we really wanted to find out the only way to know for sure is to probably look at his school file. If it has the name Techno Blade on it then we'll have our answer"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group considers this before Bad interrupts their thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, wait, no we are not going to look at some random guy's file that's invading his privacy. Plus how would we even get the file, you would probably need a key or something for it" Bad says trying to be the voice of reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, hypothetically if we were needing to get this key I kind of know a guy who could help us out." Sapnap says completely ignoring  Bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well you know one of my... friends, Quackity, he has a copy of the principal's office key, maybe he could somehow get us the key to the filing cabinets. I'll have to run it by Karl though, he's kind of the boss"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well guys" Dream starts looking at his friends, "I think we found our step two"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think this is a good idea, I mean, would you like it if someone just randomly looks through your file?" Bad asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're not going to look through it, just enough to find his name which should be at the very front. No more further than that" Dream declares</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bad nods, happy that his friend has at least a bit of human decency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well we have only two minutes left of lunch, and two more days before Christmas break, how are you going to make this guy your-" Sapnap brings up his hand to put air quotes around his next sentence- "'best friend forever'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well that's the best part, we get to know him over the next two days, on Friday we exchange numbers, and then we have all of Christmas break to do step two and three. Get ready to add a new member to our super cool squad" Dream says as a person smears gum into George's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw man again?" The teen whines out grabbing at the sticky substance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah we are just so cool" Sapnap says sarcastically, poking at the gross sticky, saliva covered gum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream sighs not too phased, this is quite a common occurrence. "Bad, do you still have the peanut butter in your locker?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yup just got a new jar too"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Techno is creeped out was an understatement. He seems to have acquired a group of stalkers. On the first day of being at this school this guy had not stopped staring at him. And now on the second day the same guy called his name "sexy". And don't even get him started on lunch. He could barely eat his food because the weird guy's friends kept on pointing and glancing at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then a few classes later it was time to go back "home".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One problem though. Phil was not able to pick him, Wilbur, and Tommy up today. He had a late class. So Techno had to be driven home by one of Wilbur's friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Techno would have been fine with this if the car- <em>no</em> -full on van looking thing, that is probably used to kidnap children, wasn't falling apart. It was black with the Mexican flag painted on the side of it. The bumper is being held up with duct tape, one of the windows are broken, duct tape and plastic rap covered it to keep the water out, and it had so many dents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is Mamacita!" Quackity had exclaimed as he threw his hands to the side as if to show it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now here Techno was. Sitting in the band room with the very people he had been trying to avoid. He just grabbed the first person he had seen near him and told the guy to go along with it. Anything to not get into the Mexican's car of absolute death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out that guy was friends with the weird man in the green hoodie. And since Techno had nothing better to do. He had decided to chill with these weird kids for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uno" Techno says placing down his card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream smiles and places down a plus four "I don't think so big guy, pick four"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno smirks "pick eight, and I win" he says as he places his last card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Techno: sixteen, Dream: zero" bad says writing another Talley on the makeshift score bored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream throws down his last three cards. "How do you do it. You just won six games of Sorry , Three of connect four, two of chess, and now five games of uno. You haven't lost once! What's your secret?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Techno Bade never loses" Techno says like it's obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw yeah!! Pay up George!" Sapnap says jumping up in victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Techno you're about to make me go into debt at sixteen" George whines as he hands Sapnap yet another ten dollars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's your fault for doubting the Blade" Techno says as he starts to clean up the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you ever played twister?" Dream asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you Good at it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like to think I am"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream groans, "what's is it gonna take to get you to lose!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I never lose"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I can get you to lose at something!" Dream declares</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh" Techno says in mock amusement, "can you now green boy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think- <em>no</em>- I know I can"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll see about that"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine! I'll think of something... at some point"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah! Techno vs. Dream-" Sapnap says while moving his hand through the air as if to underline his last sentence. "Rematch!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno chuckles at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey you kids!" The band teacher shouts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all look up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's six pm and I need to go feed my three cats so that means get out!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait it's six pm?" Techno asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well technically it's Six-Thirty" Sapnap says looking at his phone, "why got somewhere to be?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well yes. I am currently missing dinner"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who eats dinner at six?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The family I'm staying with dose" Techno says as he rushes to gather his things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whoa calm down man," Dream says "do you need a ride or anything? I mean it is kind of our fault for keeping you here this long"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno narrows his eyes at Dream. Wondering if he should trust this guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it's not like he has another option.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you could provide me with one that would be great" Techno says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream smiles, "ok, let me just call my mom. She can drive us home, Bad, Sapnap, George? Any of you guys need a ride home?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah I can just call Karl"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can get my mom to drive me and George home"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok just checking" Dream says as the phone dials.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream spoke with his mom and soon gives Techno the ok to follow him outside and into the car that had pulled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what's your address honey?" Dream's mom asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, well you see miss, that is an excellent question you just asked" Technology says nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude how do you not know your own address" Dream asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I moved in like two days ago. I don't exactly have it memorized"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh? did you and your family buy a new home?" Dream's mom asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure- Uh, I know what street it's on" Techno says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh ok. Well just tell me and you can point the house out from there ok?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno tells her the street it's on and she starts to drive down that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they approach the familiar street the time was seven on the dot. Techno points out the only home that lies on the street. Both Dream's eyes and his mom's eyes widen as they approach the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they park, Techno gets out of the car and is soon followed by Dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there a reason you're getting out too?" Techno asks in his familiar monotone voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I need to apologize for keeping you for so long. Don't want you to get in trouble"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why? It doesn't benefit you in any way"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because that's what friends are for dude. You go down I'm coming with" Dream says with a wide beaming smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno just smile softly. "Whatever nerd"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream takes that as a victory and walks up the steps to ring the doorbell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door instantly opens to a frantic looking Marsha. Her face instantly softens when she sees Techno. Marsha puts her hand on her hip. "Mind telling me where you were?" she asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I uh-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was with me miss" Dream says, he holds his hand out "my name is Clay, Techno's new best friend. And may I say, you are looking mighty fine today miss"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marsha shakes Dream's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why thank you young man" she says kindly. "We'll have to invite you over for a play date sometime" she smiles at Dream fondly, "Well I shouldn't keep your mom waiting, thank you for bringing Techno home"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're welcome! And I'll have to take you up in that play date" Dream says with a slight bow and sending a wink Techno's way and then he jogs back to his mom's car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marsha waves Dream's mom goodbye and allows Techno inside her home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you made a friend huh kiddo?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno's face is flushed in embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Play Date?" He says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You called it a play date"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why yes I did. When should I invite him over? This weekend? Oh I'll make snacks! What do you think he'll like? Dinosaur nuggets or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh it'll be so fun. Or as you kids like to say '<em>Gucci</em>'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno's face flushes an even deeper shade of pink "oh god please never say that again" He says as he starts walking towards the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?! Was That too <em>cringe</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh ok you eat dinner then you <em>spill the tea</em>! It will be totally <em>bae</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno groans loudly from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?! Was that too <em>wack</em>?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I hope you liked this. I am currently writing this note while in class so... that’s nice. I’m posting this off of my phone currently so I hope this worked. I couldn’t post or write for a bit because of exams. AND word did me dirty. I kept of spelling “follow” as “fallow” and since that is actually a word, Word didn’t correct me on my mistake. So now In the like first four chapters you just see “fallow me” or something. And NO ONE CORRECTED ME ON THAT. I am beyond embarrassed. But I won’t go back and change it because then I’ll find more and more errors. And then I’ll just spend all of my time correcting everything, which will leave no room for the actual story. SO ITS JUST GONNA STAY LIKE THAT FOR A BIT. I’m gonna go back and fix everything once I finish this. There’s like... 20? 15? More chapters left that I have in mind. And if I feel like it I’ll make a sequel because well... this IS set in 2019. And we all know what comes after that year. </p>
<p>Anyways have a great day my dudes. Also I got a question! This is very important: what are your thoughts on school? Just wondering because I currently hate it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I based the house off of my grandpas house because HE IS LIKE REALLY RICH I GET TWO HUNDRED BUCKS EVERY CHRISTMAS. And the whole entire “stupid name” bit is based off of my chaotic cousin. One time we had to pick my friend up and she introduced herself to him and the first thing he says is “that’s a stupid name” and he promptly earned a slap on the back of the head from his mom. I thought it was really funny and just had to include it. Here at the end notes I’m mostly just gonna say what events were based off of real ones or just ask a question. Who knows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>